A Journey To The Optics
by Shikaido Yuki
Summary: There was one night when Hatsuharu got to know someone better. First, he broke her glasses. Second, he offered himself to take her to the optics. Third, they got lost. Such perfect combination: a guy with no sense of direction and a girl who could not see


**Author's Note:**

Now that I have made Fruits Basket fanfic that is chaptered, I want to make one that is one-shot. This story is somewhat dramatic... but it is also kind of funny... well, I don't know what genre it should really be, but this story is cute. At least I think so. Hem, I would like to apologize for the grammatical errors, too. I have done my best. No more rambling, please enjoy!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A Journey to The Optics**

_by: Shikaido Yuki_

Why on earth did it have to rain _now_, Hatsuharu asked himself as he opened his curtain and looked at the view outside.

It was still five o'clock in the evening and already the sky was dark as nighttime. There were thunders, too. This would definitely cancel his meeting with his beloved Yuki. Although Hatsuharu wanted to see Yuki very badly, he himself was not feeling very well. He did not want to cause any other problems for Hatori, who was busy enough keeping Akito's health steady. He would meet Yuki tomorrow anyway, at school.

And so, Hatsuharu flopped himself in his queen-sized bed in his bedroom, facing the ceiling with both arms behind his head. The air was chilly, that was why he was not wearing his favorite sleeveless black shirt. Instead, he was wearing black turtleneck shirt with baggy jeans. Oh and, don't forget the 'bling-bling' clinging on his neck.

Not to long ago, there was an evening just like this. There had been raining and the air had been so cold.

It was the evening when he met Hisami Yuka and got to know her better. Hatsuharu and Hisami Yuka had been classmates in the ninth grade, but he never cared to make friends with her. Yuka was quiet, as if not letting anyone to introduce himself to her.

But deep down, she was not quiet at all. She didn't speak in class because she was too shy. Heck, she only had one friend at that time. She was a petite girl and her smile was sweet.

Ahh... he missed those times he had spent with her.

He still remembered an evening just like this about a year ago, an evening when he got to know Hisami Yuka better and became her friend.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX _FLASH BACK_ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was raining. The night was cold and wet. Everyone in Hatsuharu's sight had umbrellas in their hands and coats hanging on their shoulders. He himself was wearing his trusty raincoat, which was practically useless because the rain was too heavy. He was drenched completely from hair to toe.

Anyway, he was not too far from home so he didn't care about his drenched clothes at all. One moment, and he would be sitting peacefully in front of the fire with hot chocolate in his hands. In a situation like this, his plan sounded excellent. Hatsuharu deepened his hands in his pockets and hurried walking across the puddles in the pedestrian walk.

_Thud!_

'Thud'?

Hatsuharu raised his head but saw no one. It seemed forever until he realized that he bumped into someone and that someone was sitting on the floor, moaning, clearly lost balance because of him.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch..." that someone moaned. That someone was apparently, a girl with the same uniform as Hatsuharu was wearing right now. She had short, straight, brown hair and spectacles covering her hazel eyes.

Hatsuharu apologized and helped the girl to stand up. It was then he recognized her. The girl before him was Hisami Yuka, his fellow classmate who was always very quiet.

Yuka stood up and soon realized that her grocery bags and umbrella had fallen. Her schoolbag did not because it was similar like mail carriers had. She bent down quickly and reached them – also accidentally dropped her glasses.

"Ahh! My glasses!" she screamed in panic, totally forgot about her grocery bags, and kneeled down to look for her second eyes.

"Hisami Yuka-san?" Hatsuharu called.

Yuka ignored him and kept on looking. She was practically crawling under his legs when he stepped back.

Oops, wrong thing to do, Haru.

A cracking sound was heard.

Yuka's face was in pure horror. "Oh no! My glasses! Now how am I able to see my way home..." There were tears in her eyes; she was just about to cry.

Hatsuharu immediately felt the guilt in his heart. He kneeled and held Yuka's hands in his, "Hisami-san, let's get you another glasses. If I didn't step back, then your glasses would still be right here. It is my fault. Can you stand?"

Yuka looked at Hatsuharu's face and narrowed her eyes until they were two tiny slits. It seemed like she was having a major hard time recognizing Hatsuharu. Two minutes later, did she finally gather the clues, "Ah! Hatsuharu-san! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you earlier... Without my glasses, I'm practically blind. Ah! I also called you 'Hatsuharu'! I'm so sorry for being so impolite, Soma-san! Soma-san, you don't need to buy me new glasses! It is me who is too clumsy!"

"Call me Hatsuharu. There are too many Somas around. And I insist on buying you a new pair of glasses. Can you stand?"

Once again, Hatsuharu helped the girl to stand and picked up her grocery bags. He handed Yuka her blue umbrella, which she accepted with open hands.

Yuka's face was pink. "Thank you, Hatsuharu-san. Um... what about my grocery bags? Where are they?" she looked around, which was of course, useless.

"I have them. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can, but the problem is... I can't see a thing except blurs."

"Take my hand, I'm going to guide you to the nearest optics," he said.

Smiling in relief, Yuka took his hand and walked with him side by side.

Hopefully I'll manage to guide you to the nearest optics in time, Hatsuharu thought. A blind girl walking with a guy who didn't know a thing about sense of direction? They must be the worst combination of all.

They walked side by side in silence for the next twenty minutes, but still, no optics was visible.

"Hatsuharu-san, I remember there is supposed to be optics not too far from the place I fell," Yuka suddenly pointed out.

"There is one? Hmm, I don't see any optics around... Forgive me, Hisami-san, I am an idiot about sense of direction. Now, because of me, I think we're lost." He said those words ever so calmly.

Surprisingly, Yuka smiled, "Well then, if we're lost, there will be no time to be panic. Let's ask somebody for directions, I'm sure we're not stranded that far."

Hatsuharu was startled at the way Yuka react. Most people would get panic and scream at him. Yuka just... _ did not_. Instead, she just smiled!

Hatsuharu looked around and saw a police. He approached him together with Yuka and said, "Excuse me, Sir. Could you tell us the way to the nearest optics?"

The police smiled and replied, "Go left from here and keep on going straight until you see the third traffic lights. Then, cross the street and go straight again. By the Gary's Supermarket, turn right and you'll find Kiki's Optics right beside a bookstore. I suggest you find a shelter first, Lads, it is freezing and quite wet."

Yuka was the one who memorized it. "Thank you for your concerns, Sir," she said, and then left with Hatsuharu.

"It's a long way," Hatsuharu suddenly mentioned.

"It doesn't matter. There are the two of us, right? We can talk, and then it wouldn't be a long way anymore."

"Hmm."

"Na, Hatsuharu-san... I'm sorry I thought you were a bad person."

Hatsuharu cleared his throat and repeated, "A bad person?"

"Um... you have a tattoo on your arm, and you don't wear your uniform properly... I guess I had the wrong impression. You're not bad at all. In fact, you are one of the kindest persons I have ever known!"

"Who are the others?"

"My best friend, Suzuki Miyu, and my family, of course."

"I see. Hisami-san... I'm sorry if I sound too curious, but why are you always quiet in class? By the way you are talking to me now; it doesn't suggest the slightest idea of you being a loner."

Yuka dropped her gaze to the ground. "I... I'm kind of afraid of how people would react seeing me 'change' all of a sudden. I'm afraid that they would consider me 'weird' and refuse to be friends with me. And... I have to study extra hard for the scholarship I'm aiming. I... I don't have any more time to hang out with friends."

She definitely reminded him of Kisa. The difference was, no one laughed at Yuka the moment she said something.

"To be truthful, almost everyone in class wishes you would be more... sociable." He paused and continued, "Everyone in class respects you for your cleverness, Hisami-san, and we all wish you could share it with us."

"I... I didn't know that."

"I'm glad to let you know," Hatsuharu smiled. "And I also understand that you don't want to be too sociable that there are too many people begging to be your friends. I understand that it is hard for you to adapt of so many changes all at once. With more friends, you have to spend more time having fun and eventually, less time studying. I suggest that you make one or two more friends so that you still have friends and have time studying! The final exam is coming in a few weeks anyway and we're in our final year of junior high school."

"Thank you for your suggestion, Hatsuharu-san. I'll do that. Actually... I'm kind of hoping that you and Momiji-san would be my friends."

"We will, Hisami-san."

"I'm also wondering, too. Which high school are you going to enter?"

"The same high school Yuki attends, of course." The answer came quickly and honestly.

"Yuki," she repeated, "Your cousin?"

"Kind of."

They were silent for a moment; each did not know what topic they should throw to each other.

It was Yuka again who kept the conversation going, "But I feel so lucky today, Hatsuharu-san!"

"Lucky? Didn't I break your glasses and make you waste your time of stupidly being lost?"

"But it's you! If it weren't you who bumped into me, then he wouldn't help me this far. You also have a very unique hair color that helps me recognize you although I'm half-blind. Where did you dye your hair? It looks terrific."

Hatsuharu knew this kind of question would soon be asked. "This is my real hair color."

"Really?" Although she could not see a thing, Yuka's eyes still sparkled. "Wow! Amazing! It kind of reminds me of my doll!" A second later, she bit her lips with face as red as a tomato.

Hatsuharu chuckled. "What doll, Hisami-san?"

She was clearly embarrassed. "M-My c-cow doll," she stammered.

Hatsuharu froze. Her _cow_ doll. Cow. _COW. _C.O.W. An animal that _mooed._

Yuka soon added, "I'm sorry, Hatsuharu-san! I didn't mean to insult you or anything else! Sorry! It's just... never mind..."

Hatsuharu cleared his throat again and said, "It's just what, Hisami-san?" to make him look unsuspicious.

"Um... Don't tell anyone, alright... um... I'm a.. I'm a huge fan of cows," she confessed.

That was shocking, but very cute at the same time. A fan of cows? Wait until she found out _he_ could turn into a cow.

"Huge fan of cows, huh..? Why do you like them? How?"

"Um... last year, Miyu-chan gave me a cow doll. It's so cute that I love it very much. Since then, I've started to develop this certain fungus of cows..."

"Oh," was Hatsuharu's short reply.

"You don't think it's weird?" Yuka asked, her eyes big with hopes.

Hatsuharu shook his head and answered truthfully, "Not at all. A person must have a certain obsession of something. While yours is cows, mine are arts martial arts and Yuki. Other people have different obsessions and likes too."

"I think you're very mature, Hatsuharu-san."

He suddenly stopped walking. "Thank you for your compliment, Hisami-san. Well, we're here now. Kiki's Optics."

They walked into the store in relief, finally released from the falling rain. They both were practically soaked to the bone. Even with an umbrella and a raincoat, they were still wet.

Kiki's Optics was a nice place with glass table for the frames, and chairs. There was also a small fireplace on the left side of the room with a sofa and two single-couches in front of it.

A woman about thirty years of age approached them. "Please, please take a seat by the fire. I'm sure you're cold." She gestured them politely and took two plastic chairs for their seats. They were wet and she certainly didn't want to stain the sofa or the single-couches.

Yuka and Hatsuharu warmed themselves for a few minutes before the woman said again, "How may I help you, Lads?"

Hatsuharu immediately replied the long-awaited question, "I need a pair of glasses for my friend."

"I see. My name is Kiki. And miss, would you join me by that table?" she pointed at a table with a seat.

Yuka nodded and stood up, following Kiki to her desk. Kiki must be the owner of the store. How kind of her. Yuka stumbled twice before finally managed to sit on the appointed chair safely.

Kiki asked her some questions regarding her new spectacles and Yuka replied them all without hesitation.

"I'm minus 800," she said. She took her broken glasses from her pocket and showed it to Kiki, "I know that my old spectacles are simply unfixable, that's why I need a new one."

"And you want your new one to be just like your old one?"

"Yes. Just like this. Do you have a frame like this?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kiki stood up and looked for a similar frame of glasses. A few minutes later, she found one and showed it to Yuka. "Do you want this one?"

Yuka smiled ruefully, "I can't see a thing without my glasses – "

A hand suddenly tapped on her shoulder. It was Hatsuharu's. He was standing next to Yuka, "Yes, they both are identical."

Kiki nodded. "Then your new glasses should be ready within four days." She gave Yuka the check but soon realized she could not see it, and then handed it to Hatsuharu.

"Four days? But I thought it should be ready in about ten minutes," Hatsuharu said as he received the check from Kiki.

"Glasses aren't that easy to make, Lad. We need time to adjust this and that. Beside, you are not the only client we have. Please understand that we also have many orders and need time to take care of them all." She bent to Yuka and said, "Do you have another glasses, Miss?"

Yuka shook her head. "I don't."

"That certainly makes things difficult. What if... you wear contact lenses for a while before your glasses is ready? I have one of minus 800 in stock."

"Ah... I shouldn't...! Contact lenses are expensive and – "

"We'll take one," Hatsuharu said. "It's on me."

"But you've paid for my new glasses! I really shouldn't..." her voice trailed off in defeat, knowing that no matter how hard she tried to pursue Hatsuharu of not buying her the contact lenses, he was still buying her.

Kiki taught her how to put the contact lenses on and helped her to wear it for the first time.

Yuka blinked because of the odd sensation, like having something stuck on her eyes, but the feeling soon disappeared. Her sight was back. For the next few days, she knew she was going to have a hard time putting the contact lenses on and off because they were not that easy to use. But at least she wasn't blind anymore.

Kiki also gave her the tips to clean the contact lenses and blah blah.

They were good to go in the next twenty minutes. "Thank you for your help, Kiki-san," Yuka bowed.

"You're welcome, Miss. Next time, have two pairs of glasses for emergencies like this. Good night."

Yuka and Hatsuharu went out from the store, into the pouring rain again. Yuka opened her umbrella while Hatsuharu put on his raincoat.

"Thank you for your help, Hatsuharu-san. If it weren't for you, I would never be able to reach the optics. See you – "

"I'm walking you home, Hisami-san," Hatsuharu stated seriously.

"Ah! You don't need to, Hatsuharu-san! I'm sure you have some other things to do tonight and I don't want to trouble you!"

This time, Hatsuharu only needed to smile and insisted with his eyes. Yuka was able to see again and she saw Hatsuharu's determination to walk her home in his eyes.

She bent down again, "Thank you very much, Hatsuharu-san. This way."

They walked side by side again towards Yuka's house, which was located not too far from there. They talked about the new anime movie, _Mogeta The Hero _and their teachers at school, friends, and family.

The duo finally reached a desolated street, the street where Yuka's house was located in.

When they were walking, a car suddenly came out of nowhere with tremendous speed.

If Hatsuharu didn't pull Yuka out of the way, she would be a mashed human by now.

But, the problem changed from saving her life, to the appearance of a cow and the disappearance of Soma Hatsuharu.

You see, Hatsuharu pulled Yuka out of the way right? Well, she was technically pulled onto his chest and with that, automatically hugged him.

Yuka laid frozen on the wet road. "H-H-Ha-Hatsuharu-san? Wh-Where are you? Why is there a cow here?"

Oh yes, she certainly was shocked.

The 'cow' sighed and said, "I'm Hatsuharu, Hisami-san."

"A-A tal-talking cow!" she shrieked. "I must be having a dream! Oh God, tell me this isn't true!"

"It is true, Hisami-san. I can turn into a cow if I'm very weak or an ordinary girl hugs me – which you just did. This is the curse of the Soma family. Aside of me, there are twelve more people who can turn into the twelve animals in the Chinese zodiac. We're called the Juunishis."

Yuka digested the information she just received for a while before finally managed to whisper, "Is it... is it possible?"

"I'm the living proof."

"I see. Some things are unexplainable..." She stood up slowly and picked up Hatsuharu's clothes. "Um... you are going to transform back to human, right?"

_Kaboom!_

"Yes, of course, but completely naked."

Yuka's face turned into deep crimson. She shut her eyes and gave Hatsuharu his clothing back. He put them on immediately.

"Hisami-san, promise me you won't tell anyone of what you just saw... about me transforming into a cow," Hatsuharu pleaded. He put both of his hands on Yuka's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "If you tell anyone, I'm... I'm going to have your memory erased."

"E-erased? So... everything that happened tonight... I won't remember it?"

He nodded.

"I swear I won't tell anyone, Hatsuharu-san. You can trust me," she stated.

"Thank you."

"What about Momiji-san? Does he... does he... you know, turn into something like you do?"

"Yes, he transforms into a rabbit. But you must not tell him anything about you knowing our secret. Please, this is important. Don't ever tell anyone, not even your best friend, Suzuki Miyu."

"I won't, Hatsuharu-san." She stopped in front of a house. "Well, I'm home. Thank you, I had a wonderful time. See you again at school tomorrow."

One more friend for each of them and they were glad.

"See you," Hatsuharu said, then fled.

**XOX**

For the next few weeks before the final exam, Yuka, Hatsuharu, and Momiji hung out together. Yuka's best friend, Suzuki Miyu, was too busy preparing for the big day that she apologized and refused to stay after school.

Yuka had herself excellently prepared so she had nothing to worry about.

The trio studied together during the week of the final exam. They hung out together after the exam was over, now with Miyu attached to their team. All of them did well on their tests. They all passed the ninth grade, too, with genuine scores. In Yuka's case, she reached the best score.

Hatsuharu asked Yuka for his prom date (Yes, there was a prom night.) and Yuka agreed. Momiji and Miyu went together but only as friends.

They all had a wonderful time.

It was a few days later that Yuka brought the shocking news. She ought to have her high school years in America because she managed to get a scholarship.

Everyone felt sad that she was going to leave, but at the same time, felt happy for her to achieve her dreams of studying abroad.

On January 4th, Hisami Yuka went to USA.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX _END OF FLASH BACK_ XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Yuka was very sweet and kind, Hatsuharu remembered. She was somewhat similar to Toru, but (my apologize, Toru) somehow smarter.

Hatsuharu's computer, which was on, suddenly sung "You've got mail! You've got mail!" with its robotic voice.

Hatsuharu leapt from his bed and immediately opened his email.

It was from Yuka, and there was a photo attached to it. There were Yuka and a couple of her foreign friends in the photo, a girl and two guys, actually, so there were the four of them in the picture. They all were smiling happily.

_Dear Hatsuharu,_

_Hi! I hope you're doing okay. It's getting cold here as it reaches September... but everyone is excited because winter is coming. I bet you're not gonna believe this, but I'm coming home for my winter holiday! Wait for me, alright?_

_Enough of me, how are you doing? School doing well? What about girlfriends? Not interested? Hmm, I still remember about your certain obsession of 'Yuki'. I know how he looks (and believe me, he's quite handsome!)... but I'm looking forward of meeting him. I'd like to know what type of person he is. My friend Jessica here is head-over-heels of him although she doesn't know a thing about him (she's the other girl in the picture). Well, I have to run now, keep me in touch! _

_With love and pray,_

_Yuka_

Even her letter showed how close they were. Haha... but they were just very close friends, not more than that.

Hatsuharu clicked the icon 'reply' and started typing. He told her how grateful he was of having the news that she finally would return for the holiday, he told her about how Momiji and his friends were doing, and he promised her to take her to meet Yuki sometime in the future ('I'm sure you're going to like him, he's a great guy', he typed). He told her about Toru and Kyo, Akito and Hatori, Shigure and Ayame, and lastly, Rin.

He always felt free to tell Yuka about everything, including his problem as a Juunishi. She never complained and criticized him. Instead, she supported him and always told him to be patient and those kinds of things.

Hisami Yuka.

A true friend, whom he met by coincidence months ago.

He always smiles at the thought of her.

**.Fin.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Okay... what do you think? I know the title is silly but bare with me... hehe. I hope you enjoyed reading and reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
